Marvel Universe Reading Order Part 16
Part 1 | ... | 9 | ... | 14 | 15 | Part 16 | 17 | 18 | ... | Part 20 =Alternate Futures= Each alternate Earth is a separate order. They are typically independent of each other, but are timelines that split off from the Earth-616 universe. They either take place in some alternate future, or in Earth-616's "present day", involving characters from an alternate future. In the latter of these, the "present day" portions MAY be considered part of the alternate timeline itself as, by the very action of characters from the future traveling back in time, they've already changed the timeline, making present-day events different than those which would have otherwise occurred without said time travel. Earth-20051 Marvel Adventures reading order Earth-50302 Marvel Age reading order Earth-928 Marvel 2099 reading order Earth-148611 New Universe reading order Earth-982 MC2 reading order Earth-2149 Marvel Zombies reading order Earth-7642 Earth Crossover reading order Earth-7711 Rampaging Hulk reading order Earth-200111 Marvel Max reading order Earth-311 Marvel 1602 reading order Earth-9997 Earth X reading order Earth-90214 Marvel Noir reading order Earth-31916 Supreme Power reading order Eurth Earth-829 - 24th century Hercules (Hercules) (Hercules) (Hercules) Earth 5700 Earth-81551 Earth-90227 Earth-42409 (Illuminati) Earth-11095 Earth-11127 (Dr Strange) Earth-61112 (Hawkeye & Spider-Man) Earth-1771 back up (Karn) Earth-65 Earth-31411 ' '''Earth-TRN450 ' '''Earth-1983 and others second story Earth-TRN451 (SP//dr) Earth-14436 Earth-12091 Earth-????? Earth-????? Earth-TRN237 Earth-161 Earth-0 Earth-8436 (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) (Galactus & Nova) Earth-???? Earth-????? Earth-14412 first story Earth-65 first story second story third story fourth story fifth story Earth-12041 Earth-TRN576 Earth-1611 Earth-90984 fourth story Earth-8121 (Spider-Ma'am) (Spider-Ma'am) (Spider-Ma'am) Earth-8101 (Spider-Monkey/Peter Parker) Earth-8410 (Iron Man 2020) (Iron Man 2020) (Iron Man 2020) (Iron Man 2020) (Iron Man 2020) (Iron Man 2020) Earth-70813 third story Earth-7642 Earth-20017 Earth-70105 Earth-????? Earth-20051 Earth-???? Earth-???? Earth-7116 Earth-58163 Earth-12121 Earth-85133 Earth-???? Earth-TRN599 Earth-12101 Earth-TRN388 Earth-TRN133 Earth-10310 Earth-22206 Earth-10014 Earth-30826 Earth-6513 Earth-5631 first story first story first story first story first story second story first story second story first story first story first story first story first story third story Earth-99062 second story second story back up (Avengers) back up (Avengers) back up (Avengers) back up (Avengers) Earth-110 Earth-71166 Earth-8466 Earth-33 Earth-41001 Earth-??? Earth-12041 Earth-16112 Earth-12131 Earth-12041 first story second story Earth-8311 fourth story Earth-TRN602 Earth-19999 second story Earth-???? second story Earth-???? Earth-8107 first story second story Earth-58163 first story Earth-9051 second story Earth-928 third story Earth-9200 fourth story Earth-925 first story Earth-3201 second story Earth-311 third story Earth-811 fourth story Earth-5901 Earth-11011 Earth-80734 Earth-691 Earth-3010 Earth-9511 Earth-97161 first story first story first story first story Earth-99062 second story second story second story second story Earth-94001 Earth-58460 Earth-8101 second story third story second story second story second story third story fourth story third story fourth story Earth-2301 Earth-78411 Earth-50701 Earth-791 (Starlord) Earth-11080 Earth-???? Various Earths Earth-98101 Earth-???? Earth-3131 Earth-602636 Earth-TRN573 Earth-63124 (X-Men) Earth-61018 (Hulk) Earth-TRN276 (Ghost Rider) Earth-7187 (Fantastic Four) Earth-TRN278 (Captain America) Earth-???? Earth-14031 Earth-40081 Earth-40616 Earth-????? Earth-??? Earth-9591 Earth-7888 Earth-77119 Earth-??? first story Earth-??? Earth-98121 first story second story third story Earth-70237 Earth-91101 Earth-???? Earth-???? first story second story third story first story second story third story first story second story third story first story second story third story first story second story third story Earth-555 Earth-620021 Earth-36 Earth-41101 Earth-2081 Earth-40616 Earth-9119 Part 1 | ... | 9 | ... | 14 | 15 | Part 16 | 17 | 18 | ... | Part 20 Category:Marvel Universe Reading Order